Blanco
by Gwyllion92
Summary: Una historia simple, un poco "poetica", ONESHOT y MIMATO. Reviews please!


**Hola! Ahora estoy de vuelta pero con otra historia. Pienso seguir escribiendo "Tres etapas", pero este ONESHOT es algo que soñé hace algunos días y se me ocurrió escribirlo en cuanto me vino la inspiración. Espero les guste tanto como a mi, ya que quedó mejor de lo que me esperaba. Espero también varios reviews! Jajajaj y que se pasen por mi otro fic ;). En serio, muchos de ustedes entenderán lo que significa para el que escribe sus comentarios… Saludos a todos y gracias!**

Blanco

Do, Mi, Do, La menor, Do, arriba, abajo, arriba, arriba, abajo. Los pelos se me pusieron de punta y la adrenalina comenzó a correr por mi sangre. Esa sensación que se siente en ocasiones muy especiales cuando sabes que algo te está saliendo bien y te emocionas.

Do, Mi, Do, La menor… no, había vuelto a equivocarme. Tendría que haber cambiado a Re esta vez. La adrenalina volvió a invadirme, pero ahora, las ganas no eran de continuar, sino de lanzar mi guitarra por la ventana.

Giré mi rostro con una expresión de desagrado en él. Aquella bella escultura sentada a mi lado derecho en la cama me miraba con esa sonrisa capaz de derretir a cualquier hombre. Sus ojos del color del caramelo me penetraban por completo y lograban que mi alma se tranquilizara nuevamente. Su piel blanca y lisa iluminada por los débiles rayos de luz que traspasaban el vidrio contrastaba en mi oscuro cuarto.

- Continua – _me dijo_ – vas bien.

La miré con expresión confusa. ¿Vas bien? Ya había intentado mas de 10 veces lograr esa parte de la canción y aún no podía hacerlo.

- ¿Qué voy bien? No me gusta que me tengan lastima Mimi…

- No te tengo lastima, en serio me gusta como tocas, y no importa si logras o no la canción completa, solo quiero seguir escuchándote.

Vaya. Era imposible no hacer lo que me pedía cuando me lo decía de esa forma. La miré fijamente durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Poder disfrutar de su buen humor y de su dulzura de tan cerca era un privilegio, y uno muy grande. ¿Cuántas veces había querido decirle que la quería más de lo que se lo quiere a un amigo? No llego a contarlas con los dedos, pero lo que si se, es que la misma cantidad de veces opté por no hacerlo. De tan solo pensar que a causa de mis sentimientos podría no volver a verla de tan cerca otra vez, o tenerla a mi lado escuchando como toco la guitarra y acompañándome con su voz de ángel me producía dolor de estomago.

Suspiré.

El silencio invadió la habitación por unos segundos. Cerré mis ojos, estaba completamente seguro que ella había hecho lo mismo. Me dediqué entonces a escuchar los débiles sonidos de la noche.

Las ramas de los árboles tambaleándose unas contra otras a causa del viento, las hojas de estas golpeando contra mi ventana, el ruido de las nubes advirtiendo una futura tormenta, los búhos en los árboles ululando a causa de ella, el reloj cucú marcando las 12 de la noche, la respiración de mi acompañante y la mía coordinadamente. Puedo incluso asegurar que escuchaba el ruido de la Luna, el ruido de la completa tranquilidad. Aquel ruido que me afirmaba nadie nos interrumpiría.

Tomé nuevamente la púa y otra vez comencé a tocar aquella canción que por algún extraño motivo no terminaba de salirme bien. Una canción que no era para nada difícil, incluso las partituras eran fáciles de interpretar. Una canción que ya había escuchado más de una vez por la radio.

Do, Mi, Do, La menor, Do, arriba, abajo, arriba, arriba, abajo. Sentí la sangre huir de mi cuerpo. Vamos Yamato, esta vez lo lograrás.

Do, Mi, Do…Re, arriba, abajo, arriba, arriba, abajo. Lo hice bien, pero no había salido con la velocidad que debería… seguía trabándome en el mismo cambio de Do a Re, y la verdad era un poco extraño… para un músico de mi nivel creo que no debería causarle problema alguno. Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme seriamente. ¡No llegaba ni al estribillo de la canción!

- ¿Oíste eso Yama?

- ¿Qué? – _Pregunté sin saber a que se refería._

- Pudiste hacerlo. Se oyó hermoso. Aquel suave rasgueó en las cuerdas… fue genial. No se siente lo mismo que al oír la canción grabada.

Su honesta e inmensa sonrisa ocupaba la mistad de su rostro y dejaba al descubierto sus dientes, blancos al igual que su piel. Sus ojos de cristalizaron como señal de felicidad y se vieron mas grandes y lindos de lo normal gracias al destello proveniente de la Luna.

Fue entonces cuando pude asegurarme completamente, por milésima vez, que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella.

No se si era producto de mi imaginación o qué, pero sentía estar cada vez más cerca de su lado ya que su calido aliento chocaba contra mi piel y me hacía sentir aquel calor que no sentía desde que había comenzado el invierno.

Me embriagó.

Comencé a ver nublado y sentir una sensación extraña en mi estomago. Quizás era una señal… quizás esta noche sea mi única oportunidad de decirle lo que siento.

- Quizás si me acompañaras con tu hermosa voz se oiría mejor aún. – _Dije._

Sus mejillas tomaron un leve color rosado.

- Está bien, pero solo para que sigas tocando.

Sí, aquella sería la noche que tanto había esperado y evitado a la vez.

Nuevamente suspiré y me dejé llevar por la seguridad.

Do, Mi, Do, La menor, Do, arriba, abajo, arriba, arriba, abajo.

Do, Mi, Do… y entonces escuché lo que dijo con su voz melodiosa, lo único que me hacía falta escuchar para comprobar que esa noche era la indicada. Las únicas tres palabras de la letra que resaltaron más que las demás, las únicas que me gustaría escuchar todos los días de mi vida y dichas por ella: "_i love you_"...Re, arriba, abajo, arriba, arriba, abajo.

Esta vez sí. Salió perfecta, y mejor hubiese sido imposible.

Terminó de cantar mientras yo la miraba embobado, no era legal que alguien fuera tan perfecto y en tantos sentidos.

Me miró y sonrió, completamente satisfecha, luego, se tiro a mis brazos y me dio un fuerte y calido abrazo. Se lo devolví a mi manera. No quería soltarla y creo ella tampoco tenía intención alguna de hacerlo. Intenté aprovechar la situación, y con mi mano derecha acaricié su espalda, mientras que con la izquierda hacía lo mismo pero con sus cabellos. Sí no era este el momento, no lo sería nunca. Me armé de valor y la separé unos centímetros.

La besé.

Volví a separarla.

- Te amo. – _Le dije casi en un susurró._

- Yo también. – _Contestó con cierta vergüenza._

Y entonces volvimos a besarnos. Era algo tierno, imposible de describir con palabras. Nos tomamos unos segundos para dedicarnos una última mirada llena de sentimientos y a continuación volvimos a sumergirnos en aquel mundo completamente nuevo para los dos.

Pude escuchar nuevamente el silencio.

El silencio de los búhos que no ululaban más, el silencio de las ramas de los árboles congeladas a causa de la nieve que hacía poco había comenzado a caer, en silencio también, y el silencio del reloj cucú que ya no marcaba las 12.

Pero también se podían oír ciertos sonidos.

Se podía oír el sonido de tranquilidad de la blanca luna, blanca como la nieve que hacía poco había comenzado a caer, blanco como el cielo ahora nublado, blanca como la sonrisa de Mimi, blanco como el color de nuestro amor, un amor sin mentiras, sin confusiones, sin miedos. Un amor blanco que había nacido en una noche blanca, una noche blanca como el título que no recordaba de la canción que tanto me había costado tocar y que por fin lo había logrado. "White Night".


End file.
